cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles
There's a List of The Wiggles episodes on Disney Channel from February 7, 2001 to February 10, 2009. Episodes Season 1 (2001-2003) #The Body February 7, 2001 #Communication February 9, 2001 #Work February 14, 2001 #Imagination February 16, 2001 #Cows, Ducks February 21, 2001 #Food February 23, 2001 #Dancing February 28, 2001 #Dressing Up March 2, 2001 #Your Body March 7, 2001 #At Play March 9, 2001 #Storytelling March 14, 2001 #Friends March 21, 2001 #Multicultural March 23, 2001 #Hygiene March 30, 2001 #Animals April 2, 2001 #History April 3, 2001 #Movement April 4, 2001 #Nutrition April 5, 2001 #Directions April 6, 2001 #Manners April 9, 2001 #Travel April 16, 2001 #Family April 23, 2001 #Safety April 30, 2001 #Music and Musical Instruments May 7, 2001 #Anthony's Friend September 2, 2002 #Murray's Shirt September 9, 2002 #Building Blocks September 16, 2002 #Jeff the Mechanic September 17, 2002 #Lilly September 18, 2002 #Zardo Zap September 19, 2002 #The Party September 20, 2002 #Wiggle Opera September 23, 2002 #Haircut September 24, 2002 #Muscleman Murray September 25, 2002 #Spooked Monsters September 26, 2002 #Foodman September 27, 2002 #Funny Greg January 20, 2003 #Counting and Numbers February 17, 2003 #Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie May 26, 2003 #Play June 23, 2003 Season 2 (2003-2005) #41 Instruments October 13, 2003 #42 Gardening October 14, 2003 #43 Kids Island Long Jump October 15, 2003 #44 American Birds October 16, 2003 #45 Stories October 17, 2003 #46 Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing High Jump October 20, 2003 #47 Reptiles October 21, 2003 #48 Ducks and Potatoes October 22, 2003 #49 Groceries and Noises October 23, 2003 #50 American Museums and Farm Animals October 24, 2003 #51 The Beach October 27, 2003 #52 Animals October 28, 2003 #53 Ballet and Dancing October 29, 2003 #54 American Animals October 30, 2003 #55 Bush Walking Digeridoos January 19, 2004 #56 Captain Feathersword's Birthday February 16, 2004 #57 Art Gallery May 28, 2004 #58 Return to the Beach June 21, 2004 #59 Boats July 26, 2004 #60 Swim Lessons and Transportation August 6, 2004 #61 Bubbles September 13, 2004 #62 Kindle Gym October 18, 2004 #63 Flowers and Parks November 15, 2004 #64 Aquarium November 22, 2004 #65 Skipping and Exercise January 3, 2005 #66 Children's Hospital January 5, 2005 Season 3 (2005-2008) #067 Caveland September 5, 2005 #068 Play Your Guitar September 12, 2005 #069 Big Red Car September 19, 2005 #070 Kangaroo Dance September 26, 2005 #071 Topsy Turvy October 17, 2005 #072 Make Some Rosy Tea October 24, 2005 #073 Learn Languages November 14, 2005 #074 Musical Quiz November 15, 2005 #075 Give a Dog a Bone! November 16, 2005 #076 Say Aah November 17, 2005 #077 Train Dance November 18, 2005 #078 Astronaut Dance November 21, 2005 #079 Jack in the Box November 22, 2005 #080 Cowboys and Cowgirls November 23, 2005 #081 Picking Flowers November 24, 2005 #082 Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #083 Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #084 Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #085 Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #086 Wiggle Groove February 14, 2006 #087 Quack Quack February 15, 2006 #088 Let's Go Swimming February 16, 2006 #089 Chirpy Chirpy Dance February 17, 2006 #090 Wiggly Party April 22, 2006 #091 Wiggly Mystery June 19, 2006 #092 Wiggledancing Live in the USA August 14, 2006 #093 Helicopter Dance August 28, 2006 #094 Rainy Day February 19, 2007 #095 Pirate Dance February 20, 2007 #096 Home Sweet Home February 21, 2007 #097 Game of the Year February 22, 2007 #098 Story Time February 23, 2007 #099 Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 #100 Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 #101 Racing to the Rainbow March 16, 2007 #102 Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #103 Country Music April 16, 2007 #104 Anthony's Lost Appetite May 14, 2007 #105 Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #106 The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 6, 2007 #107 Wiggly Shopping List August 27, 2007 #108 Picnic Without Ants September 10, 2007 #109 We Like to Say Hello September 24, 2007 #110 O'Reilly October 1, 2007 #111 We Can Do So Many Things October 22, 2007 #112 Shingle Back Lizard November 19, 2007 #113 Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew January 14, 2008 #114 Musical Bonanza February 5, 2008 #115 Look But Don't Touch February 23, 2008 #116 Pirate Dancing Shoes April 28, 2008 #117 Box of Mystery May 19, 2008 #118 Farmer Brown June 2, 2008 #119 Watch, Learn, Dance Sing July 21, 2008 #120 Animal Charades August 25, 2008 Season 4 (2008-2009) #121 We're All Getting Strong December 8, 2008 #122 King Anthony December 9, 2008 #123 Pin the Tail with the Captain December 10, 2008 #124 Cool Cat Wiggles December 11, 2008 #125 Anthony the Clown December 12, 2008 #126 I Feel Like Dancing December 13, 2008 #127 There Was a Princess Long Ago December 14, 2008 #128 It's Rhyme Time December 15, 2008 #129 Let's Go to the Beach December 16, 2008 #130 Three Fine Gentleman December 17, 2008 #131 Henry Goes to Gawa December 18, 2008 #132 Black Velvet Band December 19, 2008 #133 I Drive the Big Red Car December 21, 2008 #134 Let's Get the Rhythm of the Feet December 22, 2008 #135 Constable Anthony December 23, 2008 #136 D is for Dorothy December 25, 2008 #137 Let's Do the Sporting Salsa December 26, 2008 #138 Let's All Shimmie Shake December 28, 2008 #139 The Biggest Small of All December 29, 2008 #140 Hello Over There January 6, 2009 #141 Twinkle Twinkle January 13, 2009 #142 Smell Your Way Through the Day January 20, 2009 #143 Big Bigger and Biggest January 22, 2009 #144 I Spy with My Little Eye January 27, 2009 #145 Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy February 3, 2009 #146 One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving February 10, 2009 References